Time Off
by ltjvt1026
Summary: CRACKFIC. Well,I gave TIVA a shot,why not this. Mike encounters a guy some of you might recognize in Carlos'. ATTENTON FLAMERS,this story requires a sense of humor. Don't have one? Don't read.


**Disclaimer: NCIS is copyrighted material. I don't own it, DPB et al does. I do own me however.**

**Authors Note: **Okay. I wrote this piece on Sunday after I wrote "The Lion's Den". I've been debating with myself whether I was going to publish it or not. I'm going to. It's kinda funny I think. Hope you do too.

**Carlos' Cantina, Present Day 1600hrs**

Mike Franks strolled in the bar intending to have a couple of beers and go home. As his eyes adjusted to the dimness he saw someone sitting in his usual spot.

_What's he doing back here? I thought we straightened everything out._

As Mike approached the guy looked up. He was short, stocky, with brown hair shot through with grey. He wore glasses and had a mustache. He had on an OD t-shirt with something written on the front and khaki cargo shorts.

When Mike sat down next to him, the guy lifted a cigar from the ashtray and took a puff.

"Cuban. One of the nice things about comin' here. Buy ya a beer Mike?"

"Sure."

"Hey, Jose, a Corona with lime for Mike and an Appleton's neat, water back for me."

Jose nodded and started working on the drinks.

"What're you doin' down here LT?"

The other man grinned.

"I bring you good news Mike. You can take some time off. Hit the beach, build sandcastles with Hope, chase Camilla around the house."

Mike rolled his eyes.

"Lemme guess, LT. Your latest story tanked."

LT tried and failed to blow a smoke ring.

"Give the man a kewpie doll. That's exactly what happened. Sank without a ripple."

Mike sighed.

"I thought we went over this the last time."

"We did Mike. And I talked to M E, elm and a bunch of other people. Still doesn't make it any more fun."

"Well, LT isn't it like what you used to do for a living. You do your job and….."

"……if I wanted to be a hero, I shoulda been a fireman. Yeah, Mike, I got that."

"Well….."

"Ah, crap, I don't know Mike. I like writin'. I know I'm not supposed to be doin' it for 'them'. But 'they' read and if 'they' like it I hope that 'they' would say so."

"Well what about your 'regulars'?"

LT's face lit up.

"Yeah, they're great. M E Wofford, elflordsmistress, finlaure, USAFChief, BAMACRUSH, alix33, MissJayne, they all jump right in."

"So, there ya go, feedback."

"Sure, but it's from the same group over and over. I know _they_ like my stuff. It's the rest of the people that read me that I'd like to hear from."

"LT, a lot of people read, but don't say anything. You used to at first."

"True, but now if I read something I leave a comment."

"Don't know what to tell ya, LT."

The other man gave Mike a half smile.

"Don't mean nothin' brother. Not a thing."

LT took a last puff on his cigar and put it out.

"So what are ya gonna do LT?"

"Like I said earlier, give ya some time off. I got a couple of books for Christmas. Think I'll do some reading of the non electronic variety."

LT stood and Mike finally saw what was on the front of the t shirt: **'FUBAR'**. Mike chuckled.

"The Boss let you outta the house wearing that?"

LT looked sheepish.

"I was wearing a sweatshirt over it when I left. What she don't know won't hurt _me."_

LT tossed some money on the bar and called to Jose.

"Get my 'father' here another beer and the rest should cover the round."

"Need a ride to the airport, kid?"

There was the sound of a high performance engine outside.

"Nah, Mike. I got it covered."

Through the door Mike saw a silver convertible pull up with a good looking redhead driving. He raised an eyebrow.

The LT smirked.

"Hey, I'm the author. I can end this sucker any way I want. See ya around Mike."

With that he strolled out, jumped in the car and it roared off.

Mike just shook his head.

"HEY, JOSE. Where's that beer?"

**A/N: **Well, there's my first effort at Crackfic, and my last story for a bit. Gonna take some time off and re-evaluate what I'm doin' here. So hit that green button…or not. See ya in the funny papers.


End file.
